Alone I Break
by Yasha the Shadow Keeper
Summary: 2 teens have been reported missing and 4 others either related or buddies of them escape from a local juvanile hall! The garg-clan goes on search for them but will what they find be the same punk teens they used to be?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, people, be nice because this is my first gargoyle fic. Please leave a review.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Introduction  
  
~*~  
  
It was near the night in Manhattan, the sun spreading a watercolor masterpiece across the sky as it descended into the velvet night. Above the city, above the clouds, above the life littered across the streets below, stood in stone, Caste Wyvern. The crimson sun reflected orange pastel light upon guarding gargoyle statues. The sun flared it's last bits of rays in a piercing radiant flash and then. . . it was gone.  
  
Illuminating cracks webbed throughout the statues, shards of stone clipping off. They began to crackle and move and, with roars of awake ness, the stoned shards ruptured from their forms. Glowing eyes, wings, talons, clay skin, all the characteristics of a real gargoyle. They were gargoyles.  
  
When all were awake, muscles stretched, joints unstiffened, they hopped down from their ledges in converse. They were also greeted by the friendly, Elisa.  
  
"Hey, big guy." She greeted the leader, Goliath.  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of his stoic lips. "Elisa" he nodded.  
  
Hudson, the elder, was already inside watching TV. Elisa handed him the local newspaper, tapping on what made the front page. It was a large picture of a group of 4 people. They were dressed most unceremoniously in dark clothes, shredded, torn and adorned with spikes, giving the appearance of teenage Goths. There were 3 boys and 1 girl. Two of the boys were in the back of a police car, one was pinned against the car and the girl looked like she was giving a struggle while being held on the ground by 3 other police men.  
  
In big bold writing there were the letters spelling 'BREAK IN'.  
  
Appliance store wreaked havoc upon by 4 teen punks last night at 8 o'clock yesterday. Local civilians in the area reported hearing shouts and shattering glass. 5 minutes later, police were coming out to scout the area. They found the appliance store missing most of it's windows. Inside, they found 4 teens snooping around in the back. "We saw one of our homies enter there." Says 17 year old Jamaican transfer student, Jabdier. "We haven't seen 'em for a week." "I got a phone call three days later saying he was here. We came to check out what was going on and it hasn't been open for a few weeks. We called him back but there was no answered." Said the only 16 year old, Anthony Peterson. "We knew something was wrong. We came here and called him again. We heard the phone ringing inside the building, so we broke in. All we found was his phone, but he was nowhere." Confessed the only girl of the group, Raven Lee Frost. The teens were put in juvenile hall for 9 days for vandalism and breaking and entering.  
  
Later, reports say that where teens said they found the phone, they spotted traces of blood under ultraviolet light. The teens were questioned further, but their answers were the same. So far, there are no leads onto where the missing 16 year old Curtis Lucoy is.  
  
"Hm." Goliath mused nasally.  
  
"Whoa." announced Brooklyn from over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and that's not the only thing." She replied, leading them to the TV. She clicked on the news where two women were finishing up the weather forecast. A woman in her mid-thirties popped up with short blonde hair. She shuffled some papers in front of her.  
  
"Thank you Cindy and Hillary. Now, as previously reported, the teens involved in earlier vandalisms have escaped from the local juvenile hall. The boy, Also the girl involved in the crime, Ms. Raven Frost's younger sister, Iris Frost, has been reported missing earlier this morning. If you have seen any of these 6 teens, please report it to the authorities." She said and the screen blinked onto pictures of each teen.  
  
Elisa clicked the TV. off and gave him a manila folder with their profiles and short bios. The first one's were of the missing teens and then the others. He studied them while passing it to the others for observation.  
  
~*~#01 Picture: A girl with short, cut below the chin, red hair, freckles, and green eyes. She seemed like a normal girl with a smile wearing some jeans and a blue sweatshirt.  
  
Name: Frost, Iris Love Gender: Female Age: 14 Birth: (a/n- lets pretend it's June 12 of 2005 in the present. ^-^) October 15, 1991 Occupation: student at Strayford Elem. Eyes: Green Hair: Red Height: 5'1" Weight: 113 History: (a/n: I'm lazy so I won't put in detail. :P)Born at Gray Hospital Fresno CA. Mother died in labor. Relatives in rest homes. Sent to live with foster parent residing in Manhattan New York, Melissa Jones. Origin Egyptian/German/Gaelic/Welsh  
  
~*~#02 Picture: A boy wearing sunglasses, hair done in loose pony tail, wearing blue t-shirt, black surfing shorts, sandals.  
  
Name: Lucoy, Curtis A. Gender: Male Age: 16 Birth: July 8, 1989 Occupation: Student at Ibis High. Eyes: Dark brown Hair: Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 157 History: Born in Valley Children's Hospital, Manhattan. Resides with single bacheloret, Carla Lucoy. Origin: Welsh/German/Italian.  
  
~*~#03 Picture: Boy wearing sunglasses, shoulder length dreadlocks, black muscle shirt, torn tan cargo pants, red sneakers, sea shell necklace.  
  
Name: Roghdel, Jabdier K. Gender: Male Age:17 Birth: April 9, 1988 Occupation: Student at Ibis High. Eyes: Dark Brown Hair: Black Height: 5'9" Weight: 156 History: Born in Wabettaka Jamaica. Traveled to America in spring of 1995. lives with Mother and Father, Jarob and Kayla Roghdel. Origin: Jamaican.  
  
~*~#04 Picture: Boy, blonde hair spiked, jean vest, no shirt, baggy pants with chains.  
  
Name: Parkly, Ryan Andrew Gender: Male Age: 17 Birth: August 20, 1988 Occupation: Student at Ibis High Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Height:5'6" Weight:155 History: Born in Manhattan Community Hospital. Lives with divorced Father. Origin: Welsh/English/French.  
  
~*~05 Picture: Red Mohawk. White muscle shirt. Jean knee cut-off shorts, black sneakers, studded bracelets and spiked dog collar.  
  
Name: Peterson, Anthony M. Gender: Male Age: 16 Birth: May 28, 1989 Occupation: Student at Ibis High Eyes: Blue Hair: Light Brown ( a/n: He changed it to the red moonwalk. ^-^) Height:6'1" Weight:156 History: Born in Manhattan Community Hospital. Lives with Father. Origin: German/Scottish/Irish  
  
~*~06 Picture: A girl w/ low back length blonde hair. 3" purple tips. Black leather halter top. Black baggy cargo pants w/ chains. Black sneakers. Elbow length fingerless gloves. Spiked dog collar. Ears pierced to cartledge.  
  
Name: Frost, Raven Lee Age: 17 Birth: May 23, 1988 Occupation: Eyes: Bright Green Hair: platform Blonde (silver white) Height: 5'6" Weight: 136 History: Born in Gray Hospital Fresno CA. Lives with foster parent. Origin: Egyptian/German/Gaelic/Welsh.  
  
~*~  
  
That was the last of them. Angela collected them and handed them back to Elisa.  
  
"Well, boys, whatta'ya say we start a little search party." Elisa started.  
  
They were separated, as usual, into groups and assigned possible places to search. They took off, knowing this was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
DONE! I know, it's crappy, but PLEASE don't hurt me. I was brain-dead and it was 4 friggin' 30 in the morning when I wrote this!!! AHHHHHH! I'M GOING CRAZY! AHHHHHHHHH! Please review ^-^ AHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	2. Full of sorrow

Hey, I'm back! WAAAAAZAAAA!! WOOT! I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my first chapter!:  
  
Dark Emotionless Shadow- Yo yo YO! 'Sup gee meista' rap dog! You're my first reviewer! PARTAY!!!! WOHO! Xanatos?. . . I don't know. . . andifIdidIwouldn'ttellyouanyways. . . BWAHAHAHAHA! *Runs before he transforms and rips my head off.*  
  
Silverwing- Don't worry, I'll take 'extra' special care of 'him'. (He's my fav. HOTTIE ALERT! ^-^)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Full of Sorrow  
  
~*~  
  
"LET ME OUT! STUPID SONAVA' BITCH!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs while banging un the bulletproof glass.  
  
"Don't waste your time, Crow-girl." Jabdier said from his cell next to hers.  
  
She smirked. His Jamaican accent will never stop rolling off his tongue no matter how much he tries to cover it up with street-talk. She frowned. Raven kicked the impenetrable glass one last time before sliding down it and facing the wall. She looked up at the blinking lights. It had been 3 days. Three long, boring, malnourished days. She didn't like using the small bathroom (which consisted of a toilet in the corner; no sink, no door, no curtains, no nothing to keep her privacy.) She longed for a shower but she predicted that wasn't going to happen any time soon. . . She sighed. Three friggin' days when it all boiled down to where she was now.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Jabdier was flipping a coin. He, Raven, Anthony, and Ryan were presently sharing a cell in juvie.  
  
"So. . ." Anthony started while coming a hand threw his red Mohawk. "Who do you think will make bale first?"  
  
"Ryan." they all answered in unison while Ryan said 'me'. He had a semi- wealthy background.  
  
"If I just had a safety pin. . ." Ryan trailed while rubbing his goatee.  
  
"Ya should've asked me yesterday." Raven stated while thinking back to the gloves she was wearing yesterday, covered in holes and safety pins.  
  
Just then, the alarm went off. They all stood up from the sudden blast of ringing.  
  
"What the. . . ." said the guard and walked out the door.  
  
There was the sound of cracking knuckles and a body hitting the floor, the baton rolling afterwards.  
  
"This doesn't sound like a welcoming comity." Jabdier whispered.  
  
They shrank back into the shadows of the furthest corner, as if it would conceal them. A large silhouette stood in the door jam. Boots of others echoed off the walls as they scurried in the room. There were cocking sounds. Immediately, eight hand of the four teens flew into the air as a surrendering sign, knowing the all too familiar sound of heavy artillery. Red sight lasers turned on and pointed at them; they broke out in a sweat but kept their mouth shut in fear of it betraying them.  
  
"Is this them?" one of the men asked.  
  
The large one in the door jam threw a clipboard on the desk. "Yep."  
  
Before any of them could flinch, darts penetrated their flesh. Raven pulled it out and examined the red-feathered sedative and gasped the word that first raced threw her head. "Damn."  
  
Their bodies fell to the floor in unconscious slumber, unbeknownst to where they were being taken.  
  
No telling how much later, they woke up, all in separate bullet proof 7x7 ft cells. Lights blared down at them.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Raven sighed again.  
  
"Hey, Ryan. What time is it?" she asked unconsciously.  
  
Just when she finished her question, the lights switched off.  
  
"That sign would mean it's 12 pm." He replied in the pitch black.  
  
"Aka, bed time." Anthony said sarcastically.  
  
There was a moment of silence. It disturbed them all with the eerie silence flooding the room. Though, they did not speak, a paranoia suggesting that it might choke them if they said the wrong thing. Raven was the first one to break it though, not minding.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Curtis. . . ." she mused over her missing friend.  
  
What she didn't know was that her Curtis wasn't the only one missing, but her sister too. At this moment, they weren't in the best of shape, to say the least. . .  
  
~*~ Somewhere ales in the structure.~*~  
  
"So, Professor Heartly, how are subject A. and B. doing." Asked the Prof. Schulze rhetorically.  
  
"They have names. Curtis and Iris. And not so good, I'm afraid." He replied over his glasses.  
  
"Their bodies didn't accept the gene enhancement serum?" he mused while scratching his beard.  
  
"Actually, yes, but it's reaction on the body are happening at such a fast rate that the subjects are suffering severe trauma. If their bodies start convulsing again, we'll have to drop the experiment and destroy the subjects."  
  
"Destroy MY subjects? I think not."  
  
"But their mantle health could be damaged, they could go into shock, they might die anyways."  
  
"We are gong through with this! Inject the others now! If one is going to fail, who's to say that the others can't handle it!"  
  
"But. . . ."  
  
"I don't want any excuses! Do it now!"  
  
"I'll get the inoculation ready." He surrendered and shuffled out to carry on his commands.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been three days and still no trace of them! Nothing! Elisa sighed, frustrated. They couldn't have just disappeared! They should have SOME leads from their cell. But there was nothing. No witnesses made it harder to make suggestions as well.  
  
"Don't wilt, Elisa. You've done what you can." Goliath's voice rumbled through the room.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
"The others are still searching for them. We'll find something in due time."  
  
"Thanks, big guy." She breathed.  
  
~*~  
  
The others were, indeed searching. They glided through the sapphire velvet November skied, scanning below into the busy street, abandoned streets and apartments or anything curious. Brooklyn touched down on an apartment building, looking over the edge at the life below.  
  
"At this rate. . . " he started but noticed no one was paying attention.  
  
He looked over his shoulder, catching the sight of something that made his heart swell. Broadway was holding Angela's hand: they seemed to be in deep conversation. Too deep for him. He sighed at the display of obvious romance and turned back to look at the streets with forlorn eyes. There were some more, he spotted. Couples kissing at a doorstep with misty eyes. It seemed like they were making fun of him almost, basking in their content relationships. It seemed to be all he noticed anymore; how happy everyone looked with their destined soul mates and how doomed he would be. It felt like his heart would sink and fall out of his foot.  
  
Lex disrupted his train of poignant thinking by landing.  
  
"Where have you been." Brooklyn demanded more than asked.  
  
This made Lex's brow arch. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Brooklyn sighed. "Nothing, I'm just. . . anxious." He replied and swooped over the ledge without another word.  
  
Lex looked after him with inquiry. He looked back at the other two, telling them to break it up, they have work to do and that they could 'cuddle' later.  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
AWEEEEE, poor Brooklyn. It's okay, I still love you! Please leave a review! ^-^ 


	3. Metamophosis

A/N- Hi there! The song lyrics in this one is Korn 'Alone I Break.' Yeah, I titled this fic from the song too. It's a really good song, so PUMP IT UP!!!  
  
~Last time on AIB~  
  
The garg-guys are on the search! Our fellow teens reveal how they were kidnapped. A strange professor is amongst the mists, holding their future. And what's happening to Raven's sister and friend. What does the future hold for the other four?  
  
~End Post view~  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Metamorphosis  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Three Months Later~*~  
  
'Pick me up.'  
  
The sound of a beeping machine filled the room. The sizzling buzzing of an arc wielder sounded in the wielders' ears. It stopped but was clicked back on, then off, and back on again. A waft of melted metal swayed in the air. Lights beamed down on the men in white lab coats, working on a soul female form. She was very much conscious, or else her sleeping form would take over and they wouldn't be able to work on her. Her body was numb and immobile so she wouldn't feel the prodding or placements of metal and wire on her skin.  
  
'Been bleeding too long'  
  
It was Raven. She was no longer human, but her genes spliced with various animal cells. Her hair was the same, only longer. Her eyes were a bright iced lilac, vertical pupils cutting through them from the feline cells. Her skin was immensely pail from lack of sunlight. Her pierced ears had grown long and pointed and stuck out horizontally from her head; she had also grown fangs. Sprouting from her back where four light blue and black filmy wings that looked like a piece of stained glass, grown from the dragonfly cells. On both hands and feet, her nails had grown longer and sharper like claws. A four foot long slender (like a baseball bat) tail had grown from her spinal column. It was silver-white, sleek, and reptilian with two rigid blades at the end. On the top of her feet, hands, shoulders, and down her back were silver-white reptilian scales that glinted in the light with their sleekness. Everything else was the same.  
  
'Right here, right now'  
  
On her right cheek was a slab of metal with various wires, suctioned onto her face that was molded to it like a mask, a red visor going over her eye resembled a lens from a pair of glasses. Her skin was immensely pale from lack of sunlight. At the moment, she was only wearing a strapless red bra and matching underwear so most of her skin was exposed for them to work on. On her right arm, from the elbow down, was plated in metal. It ended at the wrist where 5 chains began and ran down to the second knuckle on each finger where metal talons were placed. Her left shoulder was plaited in more metal. The wings on her back were also plated in metal. Metal was clasped around her legs from the ankle to the knee and played as shin- guards.  
  
'I'll step it somehow.'  
  
They finished melding, placing and slaving on the metal. She watched the lights pass over head as she was wheeled down the isle to another room where they parked her beside two other beds with forms on them. She wished she could see them.  
  
'I will make it go away Can't be here no more Seems this is the only way I will soon be gone These feelings will be gone These feelings will be gone!'  
  
'Now I see the times they changed Leaving doesn't seem so strange I am hoping I can find Where to leave my hurt behind All the shit I seem to take All alone I seem to break I have lived the best I can Does this make me not a man?'  
  
It was Anthony and Jabdier. They were both awake as well but were still immobilized from their enhancement procedures.  
  
'Shut me off'  
  
Jabdier's eyes were a bright green and feline-like. Both of his arms were plated in metal with all his finger, excluding the thumbs, replaced with black talons. His ears had grown pointed, but didn't lengthen like Raven's. His fangs were incredibly long, longer than Raven's, and poked out over his bottom lip. His chest had a plate of metal over it. He only had two wings, which were clear and had a black shell over them. (a/n- Picture Cell from DBZ.) His tail was much thicker than Raven's, and black with green spikes down the entire length.  
  
'I'm ready'  
  
Anthony's ears were like Raven's. His Eyes were golden, but hidden behind a visor that wrapped around his head. It had a red glass strip running over the concealed eyes. (a/n-Just picture the visor Jordy had from Star Trek! Or what Cyclops from X-men wears!^_^) He had no fangs, but a snake-like forked tongue. His tail was and aqua green with orangey fringe running down it and a large tuff of it at the end. His wings were like Raven's, but aqua- green. He had aqua-green scales coated thickly on his shins, feet, hands, and arms. He too, had shingaurds and an armored chest, but he had shoulder pads.  
  
'Heart stops'  
  
Yes, there were only three of them left. During their physical transformations, Ryan couldn't handle it and was taken away, screaming and kicking. As for Raven, she later found out that Curtis and her own sister already underwent the metamorphosis. The professor told her they were 'failed subjects.' In other words, they were dead.  
  
'I stand Alone'  
  
At the very thought of her sister, a tear leaked out of Raven's eye and splashed onto the bed. Three months of this solitary confinement, and for what? For a whacko scientist to poke and prod, pinch and scrape, cut and analyze her body like a truck! She had two friends to share this cruel and unusual painful experiments with, but she was all alone. That's what it all boiled down to. The pain, the torment, the silent suffering, the paranoia of going mad creeping over her shoulder. And no one could help her bear it.  
  
'Always on my own.'  
  
The thought of no one knowing, no one caring, no one understanding the mental and physical horror she was experiencing. . . she was afraid. The shadows of a vast abyss were reaching out with their clammy fingers of rigid death to claim her soul and carry it away with her every single hope.  
  
'I will make it go away Can't be here no more Seems this is the only way I will soon be gone These feelings will be gone These feelings will be gone  
  
Now I see the times they changed Leaving doesn't seem so strange I am hoping I can find Where to leave my hurt behind All the shit I seem to take All alone I seem to break I have lived the best I can Does this make me not a man?'  
  
Why did this have to be her?  
  
'Am I going to leave this place? What is it I'm running from? Is there nothing more to come? (Am I gonna leave this place?)'  
  
Why couldn't it have been someone else?  
  
'Is it always black in space? Am I going to take it's place? Am I going to win this race? (Am I going to win this race?)'  
  
Will she every escape her damnation?  
  
'I guess God's up in this place What is it that I've become? Is there something more to come?'  
  
Will she forever have to endure the pain and suffering of being alone?  
  
'More to come. . . . . '  
  
No. No! NO! It couldn't happen. Wouldn't happen! WON'T HAPPEN! She wouldn't let it. She would be saved. She would be freed! Someone would wake her up from this hellish nightmare. They would bring her back to life. She would live. She would live! SHE'D BE ALIVE!  
  
'Now I see the times they changed Leaving doesn't seem so strange'  
  
Sleepiness was making her eyes lids heavy. The room became a blur as they shut. Raven could feel her icy secretion emitting from her pores, taking over to protect her sleeping form. She could hear it crack and crystallize over her body. She felt the familiar cold sting run up her legs to her head and finally ceil her away in her daily slumber. But that didn't keep her thoughts from jogging in her mind.  
  
'I am hoping I can find Where to leave my hurt behind'  
  
She would live. Someone would save her. They'd wake her up. . . or she'd do it herself. Wait. She just needed to wait a little longer. She could feel it. She was becoming stronger. They were building her for her strength. They were building her to use her and she knew it. They knew it too. . .  
  
'All the shit I seem to take.'  
  
But what they didn't know. . . .  
  
'All alone I seem to break!'  
  
Was that their creation. . . . . . .  
  
'I have lived the best I can!'  
  
Would be their destruction . . . . . . .  
  
'Does this make me not a man!?'  
  
~*~FIN~*~  
  
Whew! Those lyrics were a pain in the anal cavity to get in sync with the story! Well, please review! God-den  
  
Yasha 


	4. Vengeance

Hello! I'm back after such a long time! I know! I know! I'm so sorry I haven't continued this story in a while! But I plan to work harder on it. I swear!  
  
Catgirl-13- It is SO hard to discribe emotions, LORD, I had a hard time!  
  
Silverwing- I love it when they go all crazy like that. Makes for good humor!^_^  
  
~Last time o AIB~  
  
Raven and the others have been tampered with! They are no longer humans, but guinea pigs. Her sister, Ryan, and Curtis are all failed projects.known to be dead. Raven's plotting revenge. Will she be consumed by her hatred and new power and succeed?  
  
~End Post View~  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vengeance  
  
~*~  
  
'I'm gonna' fight 'em off.' 'A 7 nation army couldn't hold me back.' 'There gonna rip it off.' 'Takin' their time right behind my back.' 'And I'm talkin' to myself at night because I can't forget.' 'Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette.' 'And a message comin' from my eyes tell me, leave it alone.'  
  
-The White Stripes '7 Nation Army'  
  
3 months later. It had been 3 months later since Raven planned her revenge and it was all happening right before her eyes. Like her dream come true. Her body was carrying out orders not even her mind was giving, but as if from instinct.  
  
Jabdier and Anthony were right behind her, the alarm sirens going off, red lights flashing, alerting, and their footsteps padding across the hall in a quick, unaltered path. The sirens hurt their sensitive ears, causing their head to throb. But Raven didn't notice. Her head was swarming with furry that had been bottled up inside of her. She thought of blood. Thought of hate. Thought of Murder. Thought of death.  
  
They rounded the corner into a group of heavily artillerated men. Raven charged through them, knocking one over her shoulder and smashing one into the wall. Swinging around, she kicked one in the chest, jumped onto his back as he crumpled over, flipped over top of the one behind him while coiling her tail around his neck, rolled onto the ground while tossing the man gnarled in her tail into the wall. She didn't hesitate and immediately darted down the corridor as Jabdier and Anthony finished off the rest.  
  
It was just ahead. She could see the small white door. With all her rage, she crashed through it, wood splintering everywhere. A chair swung around to reveal the face she longed to see. Longed to see in pain and agony. The face she saw in her nightmares. The face that was now horrified and almost satisfied her tainted thoughts. Prof. Schulze.  
  
She smirked as he scrambled to his feet. "Nu.number 1."  
  
Her smirk disappeared as he referred to her as # 1. It was her specimen name. Like she was an animal. A freak. She was. This caused her anger to soar and her voice to tremble in barely contained rage. "I have a name."  
  
He smirked nervously. He was obviously scared, sweat running down his forehead and onto his lab coat. By the look on his face, she knew he knew she was going to kill him, but he was still smirked. That smug smirk. The one that gloated her, spat on her, disgraced her.  
  
His voice was shaky but sure as he picked them out, knowing that before his demise, he would go out knowing he had felt content in his words. "Your right. All pets have names. Even monsters."  
  
"The only monster here is you, you bustard!" she screamed and lunged.  
  
She tore at his face, her metal claws pealing his sensitive flesh. His blood splattered on the screens. He crumpled to the ground holding his face and choking up sobs. She knew he expected a swift death. Painful, but swift. That's what stopped her from tearing out his heart. If she killed him, she knew her revenge would never be complete. It wasn't enough.  
  
She grabbed him by the collar and hissed in his ear the very words that had burned in her mind for half a year. "You will never forget me. Whenever you look in the mirror, you will remember. When you are humiliated and spat on, you will remember me. When you are forsaken from humanity, disgraced such as you have done to me, I will be there to revel in your torment, for mercy is not for you and never will it be given. You remaining years will be long and painful, and I will be their to see it happen."  
  
His glasses were already broken and shattered on the ground, spattered with blood. His left eye, obscured by the oozing red liquid, would surely be of no use after this. A large slice was taken out of his nose, which was bleeding profusely. His ear lobe was slashed and a large gash ran from his cheek and tore through his lips. The gore in his pain thrilled her, encouraged her.  
  
In a swift move, she ripped down his right arms with her metal claws. The metal claws he had provided her. He screamed in agony as his flesh was torn away, her metallic claws shredding through his muscles, and leaving the gruesome sight of white bone behind. The grotesque arm fell limp at his side, his head lolling to the side as pain took his consciousness from him.  
  
Raven found herself chuckling and stopped. She dropped Prof. Schulze's body to the floor. Her tail was thrashing about angrily. Her mouth was a thin line. Blood dripped down her arms. His blood. It was done. Her revenge was complete and she marveled at it. Crimson liquid was splattered onto her skin and what little clothed she was aloud to have. His life's blood was pooling around his body.  
  
Her lips tugged into a fanged smile. She had done it. She began to chuckle, but she didn't know why. She had done it. She was free. They were free. Prof. Schulze was defeated, brutalized and laying at her feet. And she reveled in it, just as she said she would.  
  
She turned around to see her companions staring at her. The look wasn't visible on their faces. Their emotions vague. The alarms were still going off. Behind the two, unconscious bodies littered the hallway. But she was the only one with blood.  
  
"Is he dead?" Anthony quizzed.  
  
Raven hesitated, lying. "Yes."  
  
They were silent a moment longer until footsteps could be heard. The trio took to the corridor. In front of them was a window. Raven charged at it and broke through it, letting herself descend 2 floors into the busy street below. She landed in a crouched position, the cement road fracturing beneath her, the glass shattering around her. People screamed, cars screeched to a halt, drivers jumping out to see what was up and then running away in the panic-stricken pack of other humans. Jabdier and Anthony landed behind her, making their own miniature chasms.  
  
When she looked up from her crouched position, her eyes were met with descending figures that reminded herself much of the pictures in news clippings and on 9 o'clock news. It was the Gargoyles. 5 of them landed, looking awestruck as the creatures in front of them stood. As she did, Raven noted that her blood covered hands left crimson paintings on the ground. The large one spoke first.  
  
"Who are you! What are you!" he demanded slowly but sternly, his voice gruff and deep.  
  
Raven chuckled again, though, yet again, she had no clue why. The gargoyles noticed the blood smeared over her. She didn't answer. Goliath couldn't see any wounds on her. Had she wounded someone else? A breeze passed, a deafening silence settled until Goliath shifted. This must have signaled something, because the woman in front of him spread her wings with a reproached look in her only visible icy eye and she zipped into the sky, the other two fallowing after her. Before the gargs could even climb a building to glide, their forms were gone into the midnight sky, vanishing in the cloak of night.  
  
~*~FIN~*~  
  
Boy, that was hard. Tell me if I did good on the gore!^_^ 


End file.
